Ed, Edd n Eddy: Strength of the Duelist Soul
by Ghostdog Rover 3
Summary: ReBoot: The Eds are faced with dangers beyond the imagination of a kids card game. Especially, when they have to fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the chapter one of a brand new start. And to those who stayed, you are troopers and will be valued readers.**_

 _ **I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Danny Antonucci.**_

 _ **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh they belong to Konami.**_

 _Italics - Thoughts and Scene changes_

 **Bold - Life Points**

Underlined - Anime or OC Cards/Effects

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _Chapter one: A sinister Warning_

It was a quaint little day as we go to the town of Peach Creek, where we see three teens sitting in a classroom playing a card game. One teen was eighteen, and had black hair styled into three spikes, his eyes light blue, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a purple collar and a red horizontal stripe on the front, in light blue jeans and and red sneakers. He was playing against a teen taller then him who was sixteen, with orange spiky hair, his eyes hazel green, wearing a green jacket, a red and white striped T-shirt and blue cargo pants with black sneakers. The third teen was seventeen and watching them from a separate chair keeping score on his tablet. He had light blonde hair covered by a black ski cap, his eyes a turquoise teal, he wore a long sleeve T-shirt, dark blue pants and blue sneakers.

The card game they were playing was none other than the notorious Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster game. The field for the red headed teen had Despair From the Dark, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in Attack mode, a face-down card in the spell & trap zone, with two cards in his hand. For the spiky haired teen's field had Sonic Chick in defense mode, and a face down card in his S&T Zone with three cards in his hand.

"The scores are not in your favor Eddy," The blonde hair teen smirked, as the shorter one glared at his friend. "You're at 500 LP while Ed is at 3000 LP. "

"Don't remind me Double D, just be amazed at how I turn this around." Eddy grins while Ed chuckles.

"My mighty dark horde is too much for your tiny birdie." Ed smiles goofily, while Eddy rolls his eyes.

"Hmph, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode." Eddy played a card with a warrior elf in attack position [ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200]. "Next, I think I'll- "Suddenly the power went out causing the three teens to look around in shock. "What the-"

"Oh dear, seems the school's fuse box tripped a breaker." Double D stood up using his phone as a light.

"Sweet, let's sneak out." Eddy smirks.

"Eddy, we have to stay within school grounds until our science teacher excuses us from our detention punishment." Double D reminded his friend of their incarceration.

"You know the lab accident was Ed's fault." Eddy shot back in defense.

"Ed didn't shove his fermented cheese into the beaker causing it to take out the inside of the classroom." Double D started to walk out of the Classroom, turning on his phone's flashlight. "Stay put, I'll have the lights on in a few minutes." Eddy grins as he gets up grabbing his cards, causing his slow-witted friend to grab his arm.

"Double D said to stay put." Ed stated.

"No, he said we have to stay within school grounds and stay put. So I'm going to the snack machines next to the cafeteria and see if they'll crank out some free snacks." Eddy walked out, leaving Ed alone causing him to pull out a manga; _Kingdom Hearts II (3)_

"Four months and I'll have the fourth installment." Ed smiles happily, unaware of a looming shadow behind him. Meanwhile with our more astute teen, as we see him walking down to the boiler room cautiously. Double D soon came up to the fuse box to see a mace bashed into it.

"What on earth-" He stopped mid-sentence when a tentacle wrapped around his neck, sending a shock into his body causing him to go numb. We now go to the short teen kicking in the soda machine, in rage.

"Come on, the power is out!" Eddy starts to tip the machine onto its side, causing a few cans to fall out while one rolled away. The can was stopped by a hooded figure, causing Eddy to hold his hands up in shock. "I swear on my Ancestor's grave that the soda machine was on its side when I-" He looks closely at the figure. "Wait, you're not one of the teachers and you're not the Principal. Hey, if you're looking for Comic-con its over in Orchid Bay past this weird town called Townsvill-" Eddy was cut off by the figure tossing a green rectangular device in his face, causing him to groan in pain.

"Come to the Gym, if you ever want to see your friends again. Bring the device." The figure flexed their hands, causing a green vortex to appear behind them as they walked backwards into it. Eddy immediately ran down the halls as he made his way into the Gymnasium. He opened the doors to see, four torches; one on each of the corners of the basketball court. He walked over and saw his friends tied up hanging in mid-air, causing him to run over.

"Sockhead, lumpy!" Eddy ran over only to stop to see what was holding them up. It was a huge three-headed dog, each head was the same minus the third head which looked like a poodle head. "Oh shit!"

"I see you've met Cerberus." A voice spoke behind him, as he turned to see the hooded figure with their hood off. She had blonde hair held back by a black beret, her eyes a dark black.

"Let my friends go!" Eddy growled at the girl causing the Cerberus to growl at him. "Shut it you mutt!" Cerberus whimpered.

"Spineless dog. And Eddy you seem to not recognize me?" The girl questioned.

"Like I'd remember a crazy Kingdom Hearts cosplayer with a pet demon dog, whose holding my friends hostage!" Eddy growled.

"It's me, Mandy." She stated her name, only making him more confused. "I dueled you at a tournament two years ago. You won and I gave you a black eye?"

"Be more specific, I got a lot of black eyes." Eddy replied putting a finger on his chin.

"I was the one with no nose." Mandy deadpanned.

"Right!" Eddy gasped in realization. "So, what the hell do you want?"

"You have a lot of moxie, for someone who is standing in front of a Cerberus." Mandy glared at him. "What I issue is a rematch between us. Only the stakes will be higher. If you win, I will relinquish you're friends. But if I win your friends will be Cerberus' early dinner, and you will be my slave for eternity."

"...Fine.." Eddy growled as the device snapped onto his wrist causing a yellow bent-trapezoid to appear in front of it. "What the-" His cards flew out of his pocket and into his duel disk. "What's going on?" Eddy disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing on one side of the basketball court, between the two torches. Mandy appeared on the opposite side of the court, with a scythe-like Duel Disk.

"Let's duel." Mandy stated while Eddy was still confused.

 **Eddy: 8000  
** **VS  
** **Mandy: 8000**

"Idiots before smarts." Mandy stared at him with an emotionless face, while Eddy pulls out his five cards looking at them. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. You said it yourself, idiots before smarts." Eddy smirks as the demonic teen glared at him.

"Just go you idiot." Mandy growled in anger, while Eddy drew from his deck.

"I summon Flash Knight in Attack mode." Eddy played a card on his duel disk, causing a flash of light to blind him briefly to see a warrior in gold armor and cape wielding a sword [ATK: 1800/DEF: 600]. "Awesome!" Flash Knight grinned proudly at his master's praise. "I'll play a card face down ending my turn." A huge playing card appeared behind his knight.

"My move." Mandy drew from her deck. "First, I summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode." A bone like warrior with a red mane and cape appeared on her side [ATK: 1600/DEF: 200]. "Next, I'll activate his special ability. By sending one card to the graveyard, his attack increases by 400." Mandy sends a card to the graveyard, causing a purple aura to surround him, causing him to roar loudly [ATK: 2000]. "I activate Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World's special ability. When it's sent to the graveyard from my hand, I can special summon from the grave." A dark archaic ring appeared in front of her as a demonic-like warrior wielding a spear flew out of it [ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300].

 _'Keep summoning monsters. Watch as my Magic Arm Shield takes out one monster. And when its my turn, Rocket Warrior will lead the attack.'_ Eddy grinned looking at his hand; Alligator Sword, Big Shield Gardna, Axe Raider, and Reinforcement of the Army.

"Oh, and do you think I'm stupid enough to attack with your face-down in the way? I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." Mandy places a card on the field causing a tornado to whip up surrounding Eddy's face down. It was sucked into the vortex revealing it to be Magic Arm Shield before it was destroyed. "Now, Crusader take out the poor excuse of a knight." The bone knight charged at Eddy's, slicing it across the chest before it exploded in a puff of smoke.

 **Eddy: 7800**

Eddy's heart raced as he felt a trembling pain in his chest, clutching it tightly he braced himself for Mandy's next attack as the monster charged slashing Eddy across the chest.

 **Eddy: 6200**

Eddy coughed as the cut vanished from his chest and clothes while his vision began to blur. _'What's going on? I feel like I'm about to hurl, yet it feels like a headache.'_ Eddy thought to himself, as Mandy noticed his condition.

"It seems your soul isn't strong to comprehend the power of the dark duel. You see the torches between you?" Mandy asked as the short duelist saw the torches between him were fading fast. "Those represent your soul. When you die in this duel, you'll be revived by an associate of mine. I just hope you're not as lazy as him. I end my turn with a card face down."

"I won't lose." Eddy's hands trembled as he drew from his deck. "I activate the spell Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add one Level Four or lower monster. I choose Tasuke Knight." A single card poked out of Eddy's deck as he grabbed the card, placing it in his hand. "Now, I summon Axe Raider in attack mode." A warrior in gold and red armor wielding an axe appeared [ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150]. "Now, I activate the spell Shield and Sword!" A spell card appeared in front of him with a knight holding a shield and sword, along with a blue and red orb with two arrows pointing at each other in the art. "This allows me to switch the defense and attack of our monster-"

"I activate the trap Dark Illusion, allowing me to negate and destroy your Spell." A darkness surrounded Eddy's card before it faded. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick you pulled at the tournament. My deck is the perfect poison to yours."

"I guess I'll attack with my Axe Raider then. Attack her Vanguard!" Eddy's monster charged at his opponent's monster slicing it in two.

 **Mandy: 7900**

"Wow, 100 points. Is that all you can do?" Mandy looked at him unimpressed.

"I end my turn." Eddy hung his head in shame, as Mandy drew from her deck.

"I think it's time to slowly wound you. I summon Bowganion in Attack Mode." Mandy announced as a one eyed machine with two arms and a crossbow appeared at her feet [ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000]. "Next, I'll place a card face down and attack your Viking rip of." Her Dark Crusader charged at Axe Raider as he cleaved him in twain.

 **Eddy: 5900**

Eddy coughed as he felt the pain from his monster's demise, as the flames started to dim out faster.

"Bowganion, show him that more pain is coming." Mandy's monster took aim and fired, hitting Eddy square in the shoulder sending him to the ground screaming in pain.

 **Eddy: 4600**

Eddy coughs as his screaming seized, he gets back to his feet wobbling from the pain of this duel as Mandy ended her turn.

"My...my move.." Eddy drew from his deck, he looked at his cards his vision blurring. "I. .activate... I mean summon a monster face down." A vertical card appeared in front of him. "I then place a card face down ending my turn." Eddy groans as a face down card appears behind the set monster.

"My move." She drew from her deck, "Bowganion, time to see if he can kneel before his master like the mutt he is." Bowganion pointed his crossbow at Eddy, and fired shooting an arrow at his knee cap causing him to scream in pain from the hit as he got on his knees.

 **Eddy: 4000**

"What the hell-" Eddy looked up in anger.

"Bowganion can deal 600 points of damage when my standby phase comes." Mandy's tone had a smug sound to it. "Eddy. I think its time you felt the pain of going against an Underworld Knight. I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World." A dark demonic huntsman with a bear-like right arm appeared. "I then activate Level Lifter, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can change the levels of two monster I own to that level. I send Despair from the Dark to my grave, turning my Dark Crusader and Huntsman into level 8." The monsters glowed as their levels doubled in numbers. "I overlay my Dark Crusader and Broww to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned into black lights as they were absorbed into a vortex opening up in the floor. "Prepare to face the demon who is the guardian of hell! No. 23! Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld!" An armor and bone knight with a blue scarf and fencing sword appeared towering over the two duelist [ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500].

"I'm safe, as long as I have my-" Eddy stopped as he coughed up blood, as the knight's sword was stabbed through his chest out to his back.

 **Eddy: 2000**

"My monster can attack you directly when it has overlay units. I'd attack but knowing your deck its either Gogogo Golem, or Big Shield Gardna." Mandy assessed as she ended her turn. "On my next turn, I'll finish you off."

 _'This is my chance! I have to make a comeback!'_ Eddy thought as he weakly drew from his deck.

"I flip summon Tasuke Knight!" Eddy exclaimed as his face down card flipped up, summoning a warrior in thick armor to his field [ATK: 1700/DEF: 100]. "That was your biggest mistake, you hesitated attacking me in case my monster was stronger, and I'm going to make you regret it. I summon Big Shield Gardna in Attack mode!" A man holding a huge shield appeared onto the field [ATK: 100/DEF: 2600]. "He won't be around for you to destroy! You showed me your number, now its time you see mine. I build the overlay network!" His monsters turned into two orange lights before flying into a black vortex, "And exceed summon the monster of hope! Number 39: Utopia!" A huge utopian-like city started to transform into a huge warrior with gold armor and white metal wings [ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000].

"So you're finally putting up a fight." Mandy crossed her arms.

"Utopia! Show her monster what a real warrior's power is with Rising Sun Slash!" Eddy exclaimed in anger, as his monster flew up and struck down the demonic Lancelot.

 **Mandy: 7400**

"My, someone's still not damaging me hard enough." Mandy glared at him.

"I end my turn." Eddy stated as he stood back up struggling to stay standing. The one eyed shooter pointed as it fired, shooting Eddy in the other kneecap causing him to scream in pain.

 **Eddy: 1400**

"I'm surprised you're still standing. You're physical wounds may heal from the duel effects, but your soul," The demonic girl snapped her fingers, causing Eddy's pain to intensify as his body's wounds started to reappear. Eddy had three arrows sticking out of his shoulder and knees, as a big gaping hole and cut mark was bored on his chest. "your soul is quite resilient to even let you stand from these hits." She snapped her fingers causing the wounds to disappear into darkness.

"What can I say...Double D always said I was stubborn as a mule." Eddy smirks weakly as Mandy just shakes her head.

"Very well. I think its time for a new hand. I activate the spell Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw until we have six cards." They each began to draw until they had six cards in their hands. "Now, I activate Rageki! Destroying your precious hope like a little ant." Lightning struck the Utopian monster as it exploded from the pain.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I enjoy shooting Bowganion's arrows at you then watching Lancelot pierce your chest. Want to know why? Its so I can see your pain. It doesn't matter if its a big monster or legendary. I enjoy seeing those I hate in pain." Mandy looked at him. "But then again, you're just a pathetic worm. And should be crushed swiftly, I activate Monster Reborn! To revive Number 39." Eddy's eyes widen in shocked as his monster appeared on her side of the field. "What better way to make you feel more pain then you're own monster ending you. Utopia end him." His utopia monster swung his blade high as Eddy shouted.

"I activate Tasuke Knight! When this card is in the graveyard I can summon it and end the battle." Eddy panted as his Knight caught the blade and pushed it back.

"Now more pain will come on your final turn." Mandy stated as she play a card face up with three burning women in the artwork. "I activate Tremendous Fire. This card allows me to inflict 1000 points of damage, while I take the backfire of 500." Eddy was suddenly engulfed in flames as his screams were muffled in the fire.

 **Eddy: 400**

 **Mandy: 6900**

"Thanks to my high life points I can take the hit with no pain. You on the other hand." Eddy fainted as one of his torches went out. In the darkest lowest abyss, we see the short teen screaming as his wounds made his pain worse in his unconscious state. He stopped screaming after a white light surrounded him, as his body began to heal from the dark damage. Eddy's eyes opened to the sight of girl floating above him smiling. She had black long hair, crimson red eyes, wearing a black shirt with a red collar, in a black skirt with red highlights, along with knee high black tennis shoes with red shoestrings.

"Who are you?" Eddy asked weakly.

"A friend. You must continue the fight, Eddy. If you lose here, a lot more people suffer than just you and your friends." The girl spoke with concern in her voice.

"I can't win-" Eddy stopped as the girl spoke up.

"Wrong! You have the way to win, you're pain is just blinding you to the way." The girl then turned into a ball of fire and went into Eddy's chest. "I'll keep the pain away long enough for you to take her out!"

As we go back into the real world, Mandy was walking over to Eddy only to be stopped by her duel disk speaking: _Duel in Progress, return to your position._

"He's as good as dead. Might as well-" She stopped as both Eddy's lanterns bursted into red flames and hotter than before. "What the-"

"Don't start writing my obituary just yet!" Eddy stands up as a red fiery aura emerges from him, he looks at her his eyes a crimson red instead of his normal sapphire blue. "End your turn!"

"Might as well. You'll die on the next turn. I end my turn with three face downs." Three cards appeared on her field. "Make your pathetic attempt."

"My move!" Eddy drew from his deck. "I activate Mystic Wok! By activating this, I can tribute one monster and that monster's ATK or DEF gets added to my Life Points. I Tribute Tasuke to give me his ATK!"

 **Eddy: 2100**

"Next, I activate my Trap, Graverobber!" Eddy exclaimed as a grinning goblin appeared on his field holding a card. "By using this I can use any Spell card in your graveyard at the cost of 2000 LP! I use Raigeki!" Graverobber grinned as he flipped the card to reveal Raigeki, sending two lightning bolts at the two monsters destroying them.

 **Eddy: 100**

"You've set yourself up for failure." Mandy proclaimed. "On my-"

"There won't be a next turn! I activate Heavy Storm, sending all of your spell and trap cards to the grave!" Eddy roared as a huge storm surrounded them, as Mandy's cards into the storm. "Now, then. The field is set. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Eddy drew from his deck, the two cards he drew burning with intense power. "With Dragon Horn Hunter Blue Scale 3 and Sakyo, Swordmaster of the Far East Red Scale 10 I set the Pendulum Scale. Allowing me to summon monsters whose level are 4 to 9." Eddy places the two cards on the both ends of his duel disk, causing the word Pendulum to light the board in Rainbow Colors. The two warriors ascended into the air in a pillar of light, before stopping as a number appeared under each of them. A vortex began to open between the two pillars as a pendulum swung it open.

"What?!" Mandy exclaimed shocked.

"Now, time to end you with the most OPed summoning method in Dueling history! I Pendulum summon!" Four lights emerged from it landing on the field in an explosive manner. "From my Extra deck, I summon Flash Knight," the shining warrior returned [ATK: 1800] "And my hand, Jack's Knight," A knight in blue armor appeared wielding a shield and sword [ATK: 1900] "Next is Alligator Sword!" An anthro alligator sword wielding warrior [ATK: 1500] "And for the Ace of my deck. Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A black dragon with crimson red eyes emerges from the shadows with a fierce roar [ATK: 2400].

"You can't kill me. You're a hero." Mandy stated, as if that changed Eddy's mind.

"Wrong. I'm the Kaiba of this world. And now, get the hell out of my sight. Red Eyes lead the charge!" His monsters charged charged as they ended Mandy's life points.

 **Mandy: 0  
VS  
Eddy: WINNER!**

Mandy's torches blew out in an instant, as the duel monsters faded along with Mandy's body into the darkness. Eddy glared at Cerberus holding his friends causing the demon dog to shiver in fear.

"Drop them now!" Eddy roared as Cerberus dropped his two friends on the ground, clawed a vortex open and jumped into it. Eddy smirks only to fall to the floor exhausted, as the red aura started to fade. Suddenly his eyes flash blue before they stayed red, as he got up from the floor.

"That was a trying duel." He spoke in a female voice. "Two guys. This body is already drained, even with my soul. I might need some help." He looked to the duel disk turning it on, and summoning Flash Knight.

"Alright, where's the battle?" The knight held out his sword in an offensive manner.

"No battle hotshot, just help me with these ropes." Eddy? commanded as the shining knight nodded and slashed the ropes.

"Is it wise to take over Master Eddy's body?" Flash asked, as the short teen picked up his astute friend.

"He collapsed and is sleeping in his mind. I'm merely helping him rest. Now pick up Ed." Eddy? began to walk off.

"Wait, can't I have Eddward to carry?" Flash asked as the possessed teen turned to him.

"No, because his body is already coping with what his soul went through." Eddy? replied in a serious tone.

"But Ed's filthy!" Flash whined as Eddy? rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure the great knight of Pendulum can handle it." The teen mocked as the knight looked a bit nervous.

"You're not still mad I said Pendulum Cards are better than regular cards?" Flash asked, as Eddy? started to walk out of the Gymnasium.

"I'm not going to lie, it is a factor. Plus, he cuddles in his sleep!" Eddy? exclaimed to Flash Knight who was sighing. As he picked up Ed, the monobrow teen nuzzled the monster card deeply.

"Tell me a story, Eddy." Ed muttered in his sleep.

"God damn it." Flash walked out of the Gymnasium.

* * *

 ** _And that's all, wait for a few weeks for the next post or July 4th._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter two of Duelist Soul. Where the rewards and repentance of Eddy's duel shall be revealed.**_

 ** _I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, They belong to Danny Antonucci._**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, They belong to Konami._**

* * *

 _Chapter two: A nerd's love_

Eddy moans as he wakes up to the smell of fresh bacon in the air, causing him to sit up with a puzzled look on his face. _'Mom doesn't cook breakfast.'_ Eddy thought as he rushed out of bed, into the kitchen to see a green skin man, with black hair in a sous chef cooking bacon and omelettes. The short teen looked around and picked up a frying pan in defense, as he slowly walked over. The man turned as he placed a plate of bacon on the kitchen's island, looking up to see Eddy in an offensive stance.

"Oh, Master Eddy you're awake?" The man looks at the frying pan. "Oh no need to help me with breakfast Master."

"Who are you? And why are you in my kitchen cooking bacon?" Eddy readied his frying pan.

"Oh, pardon my manners sir. I am Lord Pain, and you are now my master after you defeated my former master." Lord Pain explained as Eddy lowered the frying pan.

"Former master?" Eddy questioned in confusion.

"Master Mandy." Eddy's eyes went wide as soon as those words left the green man's mouth. So what he had went through, the pain, arrows and demon dog was all real and happened to him. Eddy's stomach soon let out a huge growl, as the smell of bacon entered his nose once more. "We can discuss this after Breakfast."

"Right, so are you like my butler now?" Eddy pulled up a stool to the island and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"I prefer the term slave." Lord Pain stated as the short teen nearly choked on the piece of bacon.

"Isn't that racist? Wait, what race are you?" Eddy questioned as Lord Pain placed the omelette plate near him.

"Demon sir." Lord Pain turned off the oven.

"Gotcha. Look I got to get to school, so uh clean up when you're done?" Eddy walks out of the room as Lord Pain nods. On the way out Eddy saw the green Duel Disk on the living room chair along with his cards. He smirks grabbing it, " I can tell this is going to be a good day."

 _~One quick run later~_

"I'm telling you guys that's what happened yesterday!" Eddy ranted at his two friends, as they walked to class. "You guys were knocked out being dangled by three-headed demon dog, while I dueled this evil girl, I forgot her name. And I won!"

"SO COOL!" Ed smiled with stars in his eyes from Eddy's story, while Double D just shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it? You were playing Yu-Gi-Oh that day, studies show that dreams often correlate with the real world after event-" Double D's assumption was stopped when Eddy smacked his Duel Disk in the smart teen's face.

"Explain this then! I got it from that demon girl, and now I have-" Eddy's arm was pulled over by Ed as he looked in marvel of his Duel Disk.

"A generation five duel disk! Which style is it? Standard, Declan's, or Academy style?" Ed questioned happily only to be smacked in the face.

"Its Declan's style I think, it was a straight trapezoid. Better yet, let me show." Eddy puts his duel disk on his wrist, only to see it didn't snap on like last night. "Huh? Come on, snap on!"

"See, its obvious you found an exact replica of that duel disk, and everything you experienced was a dream." Edd walked into the classroom.

"I have a demon butler now, I'll show him to you after school." Eddy replied, walking in as Ed smiled following after his short friend.

"You are so cool Eddy," Ed smiled sitting next to his friend. As class started to begin, the teacher stood up from his chair.

"Students, we have a new classmate in our midst. Say hello to Maria Drago." The teacher gestured to the door, as a girl walked in causing Eddy's eyes to go wide-eyed. She had black long hair, ruby red eyes, wearing a black shirt with a red collar, in a black skirt with red highlights, along with knee high black tennis shoes with red shoestrings. She was the girl from last night that helped him win the duel.

"It is a pleasure to be here with all of you." Maria smiled as she gave a small curtsy.

"You can take a seat anywhere you'd like." The teacher starts to write something on the board, as Maria smiled walking over to the empty seat next to Eddy. As she sits Eddy couldn't help but looked shocked by the fact she was here on real-life. After a few classes, we reach lunch time where we see Eddy still looking at her in shock across from the lunch room.

"Eddy, its impolite to stare." Edd sat down to Eddy's left side, as Ed sat on his right. "If you want to talk to Maria, just go to her."

"Guys! That's the girl from my dreams!" Eddy stammered, as his two friends started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You know, there's an old metaphor; when a guy stares at a girl it means you like them or she has something on her face." Edd joked.

"Look, she's the one who gave me the power to duel better. Maybe she can explain why my Duel Disk isn't working." Eddy gets up, as he walks over to her causing her to turn him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Maria asked, as she feels around on her face.

"What? No, how are you here?" Eddy questioned.

"When a Mother and a father get to-" Maria stopped as Eddy cuts her off.

"Not that! Last I saw you, you were in my dream when I was dueling-" Eddy's rant was stopped as Maria covers his mouth, going shh while slipping a note into his pocket.

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but I have to go powder my nose." Maria walks off, leaving Eddy to pull the note out of his pocket.

 _There could be hidden spies, bring your friends to the rooftop and I'll explain what happened to you last night.  
P.S. Do not tell anyone else of your duel disk, or last night's escapades. _

Eddy smirks as he walks back over to his two friends. "Well boys, come with me and prepare to be proven wrong." Eddy boasted, as he started to wave them on for him to follow him. After a few minutes, they made their way to the roof top to see Maria standing as the wind blew.

"Good, it was starting to get nippy up here." Maria turns to them. "Now, I am going to tell you something that'll probably blow your minds. The duel Eddy was in, happened. There is a dark catastrophe about to fall your world. And you three are going to be apart of a select few of duelists, who will stop this world from falling into eternal chaos."

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Edd was confused by the young girl.

"Perhaps I should show you." Maria grins as flames started to surround her, causing the Eds to back away from her. Out of the flames emerged a dragon whose scales were as black as the shadows, her eyes were as red as hot lava.

"Wait! You're-" Eddy pulls out his cards and finds the card that matched her perfectly; Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Ed shouted happily, "Duel Spirits are real! I knew it!" Ed smiled happily running around in revelation as the smart one of the bunch was still in shock.

 _'Duel Monsters are- Impossible! It's nothing more than a card game made in Japan!'_ Edd rambled in his head as he started to back away slowly, before running off.

"Sockhead?" Eddy ran after him, leaving Red Eyes/Maria with Ed.

"What's with him?" The dragoness asked as Ed hugs her tail.

"You're my favorite dragon to ever gain so much support and love through the series." Ed smiles as Maria shifts to her human form, only with the tail poking out from under her skirt. As she was about to say something, moaning was heard causing them to turn and see a mummy walk over to them.

"Is...one...of..you..Eddy...McGee?" It spoke in a raspy voice.

"Whose asking?" Maria turned around to face it, dragging the simple teen across the ground with her tail.

"My...mast- *coughs* sorry scarab in my throat. My master requests that he comes to the creek at sunset, and bring his deck." The mummy started to walk over to the edge of the roof, causing the two to rush over as he falls over. The mummy fell hard to the ground turning into dust, leaving the two awestruck.

"Well, Eddy has a new challenger-" Maria stopped as Ed grabbed her arm.

"No, I felt a small piece of the big darkness that Mummy was carrying. His master could be too much for Eddy." Ed looked to Maria. "Can you give me a Duel Disk so I can beat this guy?"

"But Ed-" Maria looks at his eyes to see a spark of fire in his eyes. "Very well. Hold out your arm, and I'll bestow upon you a Duel Disk, crafted from what your heart desires its appearance." Ed smiles proudly as he does so, causing Maria to launch a fireball from her hand at the tall teen's arm. The flames soon became a generation one Duel Disk, causing the teen to grin wildly from having a real life Duel Disk.

"This is so awesome!" Ed smiles. "I can't wait!" Ed was about to run off only to be stopped by Maria.

"Its still school hours." Maria reminded him, causing the goofy friend to rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

* * *

 _~Sunset at the Creek~_

A figure was standing across from the Creek, as a bat flies onto his shoulder. The bat whispers into his ear, causing him to nod as the sunrise started to show his appearance. He was a well built teen, wearing a mummy's mask, with his bandages wrapped around his entire body, wearing a black cape.

"Finally, come Eddy. Come to face the retribution of your actions." The teen growls as the sound of footsteps came behind him. He turns to see Ed, with his hair styled like Eddy's, wearing a short shirt like his, and blue jeans. "You're not Eddy!"

"Uh, yes I am." Ed smiled goofily.

"You're not! Eddy is 5'2" and his hair is black! Yours is orange." The teen roared behind his mask.

"Well, I don't need this disguise." Ed rips off the disguise, to reveal he had his normal clothes under it.

"How-, never mind. Bring me Eddy!" The mummy like man growled at the goofy teen, who smirked.

"I'll duel you in his place." Ed slides his deck into his Duel Disk, causing it to activate.

"Fine!" His bandages started to form into bat wing-like disk, with the bandages as duel slots. "Maybe defeating his friend will send a message to him."

"Duel!" Ed and the Mystery Pharaoh exclaimed as they drew their five cards.

 **Ed: 8000  
** **VS  
** **?: 8000**

"I'll start things off!" Caped teen exclaimed as he drew from his deck. "I set one monster, face down on the field. And two cards face down, ending my turn." Three cards appeared, one vertical and two horizontal.

"My move!" Ed drew from his deck. "First, I think I'll Fear From The Dark." A black redish shadow comes out of the ground with dark purple claws [ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500]. "Next, I activate the Ritual Card, Synthesis Spell!" A spell card appeared showing a man floating in a lab, with transparent wolf-man over him. "By activating this, I can tribute one monster from my hand whose level is enough to summon my beast!" Ed sends a Level 6 monster to the grave, causing a howl to be heard from the card.

"What was that?" The evil teen questioned, as the spell card started to crack as a werewolf with metal tech bands appeared on Ed's field [ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800].

"Say hello to Lycanthrope!" Ed bellowed as his monster roared along with him. "Now my beastly wolf, attack his monster!" Lycanthrope charges at the face down monster, causing it to flip up and reveal a mummy sitting at a throne [ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800]. "My wolf can take that mummy down!"

"I activate my spell card! The Reliable Guardian! It can increase my monster's defense points by 700." The mummy roared as it caught the werewolf's fist, and delivering a punch to his stomach sending him to Ed's field whimpering. "Not only that. My Poison Mummy, inflicts 500 points of damage."

 **Ed: 7400**

"I place two cards face down ending my turn." Ed stated as two cards appeared behind his monsters.

"Not so fast, I activate the Trap First Sarcophagus! And thanks to you ending you're turn, I can activate Second Sarcophagus from my deck." A spell card appeared with a sarcophagus appeared next to the face up trap.

"Damn." Ed pouted as he glared at the mystery man.

"Now I draw," The mystery mummy drew, "I sacrifice my Mummy to summon Vampire Lord!" A blue haired vampire with a purple tuxedo and cape appeared on the field [ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500]. "Next, I activate the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom!" The entire area began to turn into an old world town next to a huge castle on a cliff. "Like the area?"

"Well, it kind of reminds me of Smile Pretty Cure, when Wolfrun or Ulric in the English Dub made the area look this way to suck up depression." Ed absentmindedly thought, causing his opponent to face palm in annoyance.

"Never mind! Now, my Lord atttack! And thanks to my Field Spell, all Zombie cards gain 500 attack points during the battle!" Vampire Lord grinned as his homeland empowered him [ATK: 2500]. "Show him why vampires are better than werewolves!" The vampire opened his cape causing a swarm of bats to devour Lycanthrope as it whimpered in pain before being destroyed.

 **Ed: 7300**

"Now, thanks to his effect, I can choose Monster, Spell, Trap card. And you have to discard that type of card from your deck. I choose Monster." The mummy teen selected, as Ed started to look through his deck he smirks as he picks a certain card and sends it to the graveyard. Suddenly the ground began to shook around his side of the field, causing his enemy to glare at him through his mask. "What did you do?!"

"As Xemnas said in Dream Drop Distance, Despair shall be yours!" A huge monster sized version of Fear From the Dark appeared on Ed's side of the field [ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000]. "Thanks to your help. I summoned an awesome monster."

"I end my turn with two face downs." The caped teen growled at him.

"Time to deal you some damage." Ed drew from his deck. "First, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Ed drew from his deck, as he smirks at them. "First, I play Mirage of Nightmare. Next I activate my two face-downs. Call of the Haunted and Birthright!" His two cards flipped up, one showing a knight standing in a ruined hallway and the next showing a graveyard. "These two cards can bring back monsters. For Birthright it has to be a normal monster. Luckily I have one! Come on out Summoned Skull!" A horned skeleton like demon appeared on the field [ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200].

"When did you have-" The man stopped as he realized it was used in summoning Lycanthrope. "So you summoned it then."

"Now, for Call of the Haunted, everyone's favorite animal is coming back!" Ed exclaimed as the wolf came back to the field. "Now, Despair From the Dark show him why you control the dark!" Despair roared as he charged at Vampire Lord as both their attack power increased [ATK: 3300] [ATK: 2500]. Both monsters collided in an explosion as Ed's monster was left standing.

 **?: 7200**

"Now, Lycanthrope lead the charge with my monsters!" All of the monsters roared as they charged at the teen, pushing him back from the attack knocking off his mask.

 **?: 100**

The teen growled as he stood up to his face revealing it to a dark skinned teen, wearing cracked glasses, and black long short flat top hair.

"Who are you? And why are you after Eddy? Other than he's one of the good guys, and you're a bad guy-" Ed was cut off by the teen.

"He's the bad guy here! My name is Irwin," Irwin began to explain as he glared at Ed. "Your friend, killed my beloved Mandy! In Eddy's duel last night, he managed to not only increase the average damage of the dark duel, but he managed to keep her trapped in the shadow realm. I've seen her trapped in a burning abyss, wrapped in burning chains. Your so-called friend trapped her there, in the exchange of your safety."

"My friend, did what any protagonist did! He saved me and Double D, while your friend tried to take out my friend!" Ed countered, not being shaken by Irwin's accusation.

"I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card!" His face down flipped up showing a girl under a sun beam. "This card gives me 500 life points every time I draw. Now end you're turn."

"I end my turn with a face down." Ed replied as he glared as Third Sarcophagus appeared on the field.

"Now thanks to this First Sarcophagus, I can summon Spirit of the Pharaoh, but first I chain it with my Emergency Provisions. Now, by sending all three sarcophagi and my field spell, I gain 4000 for each card sent to the grave yard!" The entire area fade into lights as the Spell card absorbed all of the other cards.

 **Irwin: 4100**

"Now come out my Mighty Pharaoh!" The Mummy nerd roared as an egyptian zombie appeared on his field [ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000].

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare, allowing me to draw four cards." Ed drew four cards from his deck. "But, when its my turn I have to discard the same number. So now, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and I choose to destroy Mirage of Nightmare. Destroying its risk." A cyclone surrounded the spell card in question.

"Enjoy those four cards. Now I activate the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!" The Pharaoh roared loudly, as its power increased [ATK: 3700]. "This card gains 300 attack for each monster on the field. Now Pharaoh show him the power of a lover's scorn!" The Spirit launched a blast at Ed's Despair, destroying that monster in a flash of light.

 **Ed: 6400**

"I end my turn." As Irwin's turn ended, his monster's attack dropped [ATK: 3400].

"My move." Ed draws from his deck, as he looks at his hand to see he has monsters in his hand: Berserk Dragon, Berfomet, Beast of Talwar, Double Coston, and Pain Painter. _'This isn't good. I can't use these cards. My one chance is in my deck, and if he summons Vampire Lord than I could be in trouble.'_ The monobrow one thought as he looked at his field. "I switch all of my monsters in defense mode. And end my turn!"

"Got a bad hand," Irwin smirked. "My move, I draw. I think its time you faced divine retribution! I activate Raigeki, destroying all your monsters." Lightning struck all of Eds monsters destroying each and every one. "Due to this my monster's attack returns to normal, but its enough to take a chomp out of you." [ATK: 2500] The pharaoh launched a blast at the horror movie duelist, sending him back to the ground.

 **Ed: 3900**

"OW! So this is a shadow duel! That makes it more awesome!" Ed smiles happily. "My move!" Ed draws from his deck. "I activate Magical Mallet, allowing me to send any number of cards from my hand to my deck and draw that number of cards." Ed sends every card from his deck except Berserk Dragon, as his deck shuffled itself before Ed drew four new cards. "Now, I activate End Of The World! By sending Beserker Dragon to the grave. I can summon Demise, King of Armageddon!" A skull faced demonic warrior wielding an axe appeared on the field [ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000].

"If I knew you'd want to lose so bad, you could've just surrendered. Or are you bad at math?" Irwin smirked.

"Do not mock the King of Armageddon! I activate the effect of my King causing every single card to be destroyed except him!" Ed roared as Demise started to destroy everything around them, along with Pharaoh and the Equip Spell.

 **Ed: 1900**

"Due to this, I had to pay 2000 Life Points. But its worth it. Because now, I can activate Megamorph! Doubling my monster's attack points!" Ed exclaimed as his eyes flashed purple, while Demise roared loudly from its power increase [ATK: 4800]. "Say hi to Bakura for me." Ed stated in a badass tone as Demise charged hard at Irwin who backed away slowly, only to be sliced in half dissolving into darkness.

 **Ed: Winner!  
VS  
Irwin: 0**

"So awesome!" Ed sees the Mummy/Vampire duelist cards on the ground. He walks over picking up the cards from his deck and putting it in his pocket. "OH! I've got to tell the guys!" Ed runs off happily.

* * *

 ** _And here's Chapter two. Sorry forgot to post it. Also the next update my be a while, sorry for the inconvience.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! And guess whose turn it is to duel? Also I'm sorry but I can't add OCs in, due to this being a premade story I can't focus on adding in new characters.**_

 _ **I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, They Belong to Danny Antonucci.**_

 _ **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, They Belong to Konami.**_

* * *

 _Duel 03: A web of pain_

"And then, I was like tell Bakura I said hi and Boom!" Ed smiled as they were all at Edd's house, as he was regaling them of his duel against the Pharaoh/Vampire Duelist. "And voila!" Ed pulls out the deck. "Vampires for Ed's deck guys!" Ed smiled as Eddy stood up.

"Ed, do you know what you've done?" Eddy asked seriously, as Ed started to look nervous. "You just gave Sockhead another reason to believe this! Cause now you got physical proof of your duel!" Eddy grinned as the simple teen smiled.

"I still find all of this hard to believe." Edd looked to the side, causing the three to look shocked.

"Fine! Than watch as me and Ed duel before your very eyes." Eddy smirks as he pulls out his Duel Disk.

"Yay!" Ed smiles turning on his Duel Disk. "Let's-" He stops as Eddy's doesn't click open.

"Why won't mine activate?!" Eddy fumed as Ed looks at his Duel Disk and wondered if it was activated. He pulled out Vampire Lady, as he placed it on his Duel Disk only for nothing to happen.

"Mine won't turn on either!" Ed pouted.

"See, this is all speculation. You guys are just too into Yu-Gi-Oh to the point of believing in science fiction-" Edd was cut of by Eddy growling.

"You saw Maria turn into a dragon!" Eddy growled, as he got into the rational teen's face. As they started to get into an argument, they were blissfully unaware of a small landing on Ed's shoulder. Ed looked on his shoulder, causing him to scream loudly and runs around smashing into the couch, sending the Maria and Eddy to the wall knocking them out. Edd grabs Ed's arm only to be dragged across the room, as they smash into the wall both falling unconscious. A hooded figure walks in astonished by what just happened.

"Wow, that went better than expected. Granted, it wasn't my plan to begin with." The figure waved his hand as all four of them vanished in a vortex of darkness. "Now, time pick my opponent's deck." A few hours pass, as Edd started to regain consciousness he holds his head in pain. He looked at his arms and neck to feel a metal band around his arms and neck.

"What is this?" He looks around to see he's back in the haunted house. "Great, back in this desolate mockery of housekeeping and collection numerous arachnids." Edd walks around to find a tablet on a nearby table with an open window. "Hmm?" He picks it up to see it was a file on himself.

 _Eddward Marion Alabaster  
_ _Age: 17  
_ _Gender: Male  
Eligible to Drive  
Had a few medical expenses at the young age of twelve.  
Honor Roll Student  
Rank 6 in National Yu-Gi-Oh Tournaments  
Carries Four Decks around based on his likes: Insect Deck, Magnet Deck, Roid Deck, Cyber Dragon Deck and is considering a fifth deck based on the Cyberse Archtype_

"Do you like it?" A voice called from behind him, causing the smart teen to jerk around and see a man standing behind him. He had red hair that hung over his forehead, his eyes an evil yellow, wearing a red tuxedo. "You should be flattered, I put so much effort into researching you as my perfect target."

"Who are you?" Edd asked as he started to back away slowly.

"My name is Katz. And you my little friend, shall be sent to the shadows by my hand." Katz snapped his fingers causing the tablet in Edd's left hand to glow brightly. When the light faded, a red Gen Four Duel Disk appeared on his arm with cards in the deck holster.

"What's going on?!" The bookworm teen started to shake his arm not wanting the Duel Disk. "This is illogical! You're illogical!"

"Come now, you should be grateful. I provided you with a chance to defend yourself, and have given you the Magnet Deck in your arsenal." Katz smirked as Edd was going for the front door. "I guess you don't care for your friends." The smart teen stopped in his tracks as he turns to face the red tux man.

"What did you do?" Edd questioned, as Katz snaps his fingers showing his three friends dangling above a huge cauldron bound by spider webs.

"If you leave now your friends will be dropped into this candy acid, and made into Jawbreakers. What cruel irony." Katz smirked as Edd looked on in horror. "Now will you duel me?"

"Fine." Edd turns back around.

"Let's duel!" They both exclaimed as they drew from their decks.

 **Edd: 8000  
** **VS  
Katz: 8000**

"I shall let you go first." Katz smirked proudly.

"Very well than." Edd drew from his deck. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Position." A yellow magnet with red and blue magnets for hands and feet appeared [ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600] "My turn comes to succession as I play two face-down cards on the field."

"My move then." Katz drew from his deck. "First, I activate the Spell Cost Down." A spell card appeared, with a monster's level being stabbed by swords in the art. "By sending one card to the grave. I can downgrade my monster's level by two. Now, I summon Hunter Spider in Attack Mode!" A huge orange and black spider appeared on the field [ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400]. "Now, I equip my spider with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, which will increase my monster's attack by 700." A mounted cannon appeared on Hunter Spider [ATK: 2300].

"Try it, and-" Edd stopped as a spell card appeared on the field, with a monster slowly freezing. "Cold Wave, that-"

"Freezes your spell and trap cards along with mine." Katz finished for him, as the egghead's trap cards froze over. "Only difference is, mine activated before I played it. However, I can't play any trap nor spell cards until my next turn, same as you. Now my Hunter attack with Insect Cannon!" The spider pointed his mounted cannon at Beta, firing straight through it and at Edd who was through back from the attack.

 **Edd: 7400**

"That hurts...The pain is actually real." Edd whimpered out as all his notions of this dark duel was becoming invalid. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ed's string was starting to lower. "ED!"

"I forgot to mention. For every life point you lose, they'll be lowered deeper to the pot." Katz smirked at Edd who glared at him. "Also there is this." Suddenly the smart duelist received a shock of his life, literally.

"You psychotic monster!" Edd drew from his deck, weakly. "I summon Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior in Attack Position." A lime greenish magnetic warrior appeared on the field [ATK: 800/DEF: 2000]. "Now, when this monster is Normal summoned successfully to the field, I can special summon one Magnet Warrior from my hand. I summon Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior in Attack Position!" A magnet monster with a shield and baton-like electrode weapon appeared [ATK: 1700/DEF:1100]. "And thanks to him being special summoned. I can add one level 8 Magnet Warrior to my hand from my deck. I choose Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior." Edd smirks as he added it to his hand.

"So what, you need a Beta to finish it, and the odds of that are-" Katz stopped as the smart teen showed Beta in his hand.

"My deck has three copies of each card needed to summon Berserkion and Valkyrion." Edd grinned proudly, "Now, I banish Alpha, Beta on my field and Gamma from my hand and field, to special summon, Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!" All three magnets appeared as they disassembled into a tornado of piece before reassembling in a strong red and grayish-green magnetic warrior wielding a shield and sword appeared [ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800]. "Now, time to eradicate that Arachnid with Tesla Sword Strike!" Berserkion charged at the spider monster smashing a hole through its armor, exploding into dust. Suddenly, Katz received a shock from his own collars.

 **Katz: 7300**

"I end my turn." Edd pants a little from the energy exerted.

"My move." Katz draws from his deck. "I set a monster card face-down. And play the field spell Spider Web." The entire room began to turn into a desolate wasteland with five huge crystal pillars surrounding the two as a spiderweb hung above them. "I end my turn."

"My move!" Edd drew from his deck. "I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior!" A magnet monster wielding a shield and sword appeared [ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700]. "Next, I think I'll have it attack! Go Alpha! Sword slash!" The monster he was attacking flipped face up, as a creepy dark face came out of it smiling. "OH no! Stop!" But it was too late as the magnet warrior sliced through it like butter.

"Thank you Eddward for that. Now, discard what I'm sure is Valkyrion since you reacted to discarding you're cards in shock." Katz remarked as his guess was on the money, as the black hat teen sent his Valkyrion to the Graveyard. They each drew from their deck 5 new cards, "Now, Spider Web switch his monster in defense mode!" Spider string wrapped around Alpha into a defense position. "Now finish you're assault with Berserkion."

"Berserkion! Attack him directly with Tesla Sword Strike!" His magnet warrior attacked only for a barrier to stop him, as a floating demonic like bell appeared [ATK: 0/DEF: 0].

"Thanks to Battle Fader, the battle now ends." Katz grinned evilly.

"I end my turn with the environment field spell Catapult Zone!" Edd's side of the field changed to a war zone with a ton of catapults on his side. "Thanks to the new War-Zone Rule, two field spells can be activated on both sides of the field."

"My move." Katz draws from his deck. "Its time I show you what real pain is like. I activate Silent Doom to revive my Hunter Spider in defense mode." The huge aracnid appeared on the field once more. "Now prepare for darkness incarnate. I sacrifice both Battle Fader and Hunter Spider to summon your destruction!" The two monsters turned into black spheres of energy and flew into a brown beating mechanical heart. It started to spew darkness all behind Kats, as the shadow began to destroy the inside of the mansion to make room. It soon took form as huge red spider as its six eyes soon glared at the triple digit IQ teen, causing him to back up in fear [ATK: 3000]. "Say hello to Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"Your monster may be big. But it's no match for my trap Trap Hole!" Edd exclaimed as his face down flipped up to reveal a troll falling in a pit.

"Do you really think I'm an amateur? I activate Earthbound Wave!" The giant monster stomped its spider foot, shaking the entire Cul-De-Sac. Trap Hole was destroyed in the earthquake. "Now that that's out of the way. Uru show him why my enemies never make it out alive! Silk string spear!" The spider soon started to generate a spear from its mouth and shot it at the genius teen going straight through his chest. It was soon switched into defense mode.

"AH!" Edd shrieked as he fell to his knees panting.

 **Edd: 4400**

"Feel that pain? Feel that strain?" Kats taunted as the teen's friends began to lower deeper.

"This can't be real!" Edd shouted with a strained voice. "Dueling is just a game from Japan! It's-"

"Also a way the people use to decide things." The man smirked. "If you think this is hard, imagine what your friend Eddy went through. He nearly died for you. Yet you didn't believe him. You wanted physical proof. Well how does the truth feel?" The teen coughed up blood from the pain. "That's what I thought. I play two cards face down ending my turn."

"The pain..." The younger man struggled to stand up. "My turn..." He looks at the cards in his hand as he drew from his deck. "I activate Magnet Reverse...This card allows me to summon a Rock or Machine type monster that cannot be normal summoned or set. I summon, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" A magnetic monster with pink wing blads and a magnet sword appeared on the field [ATK: 3500]. "Now, time to see the end of your monster. Attack Valkyrion!" He coughed, wanting to finish the battle quickly causing Katz to grin.

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound followed by Rush Recklessly." Kats addressed as his monster's attack began to rise [ATK: 3700]. The giant spider demon soon roared at Valkyrion causing it to disintegrate into dust. "This combo will surely cripple you. Using Rush Recklessly in the last chain, will increase my Uru's attack points. Which in turn gives my monster the boost it needs, to resolve the effect of Roar of the Earthbound. Not only do you lose your monster but you get dealt halve of its attack points." The magnet warrior's sword appears flies straight through its owner's owner, causing him to shriek from the pain.

 **Edd: 2650**

The teen gasped holding his chest in pain, dropping the cards in his hand. He couldn't believe what was happening to him; a mad man is trying to kill him with a card game.

"Why me?" Edd questioned to himself as he picked up his cards. "I end my turn by switching my monster into defense mode and a face down card." His monster got on one knee and held up its arms in defense.

"Ah, retreating with your tail between your legs." Katz taunted. "Its time I ended this anyway, I have a dog to kill. But just to make sure your left with no hope. I summon Infernity Beetle in attack mode!" A tiny stagg beetle appeared [ATK: 1200]. "Now I sacrifice it, to take control of your Beserkion."

"I activate...Mystic Wok...allowing me to gain...life...from..attack." He barely could speak, a giant wok appeared and Beserkion's parts were inside.

 **Edd: 5650**

"Now...I...can plan a counter attack." Edd muttered.

"Don't count on it. I activate Premature Burial to revive Mother Spider." Katz roared as a giant spider descends from the ceiling [ATK: 2300].

 **Katz: 6500**

"H-how!?"

"Cost Down, remember. Now, I switch my Uru into attack mode and attack with my Mother!" The giant spider slashed at the smart kid with her mandibles, causing him to scream.

 **Edd: 3350**

"Uru attack him directly! Silk String Spear!" The massive spider launched a silk spear, that impaled the teen for a brief moment before it faded.

 **Edd: 350**

The helpless genius teen coughed up blood, and passed out standing up. He soon found himself, standing in the middle of a barren wasteland. Edd was about to ponder his situation, only for a huge wave of pain to come out of him as his chest produced a ball of light. It flew to the ground with a chain tethered to the nerd's chest, as it's appearance soon began to take the form of a silvery gray wolf.

"Finally, you awaken me." The wolf let out a yawn as he stretched, feeling a bit tired. "You have no idea what it's like being trapped in a timid body."

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Edd asked a bit frightened.

"I'm somewhat your heart, call me Silver. You see it was through the light in it, it made me possible to come to you. I wish it was under better terms, given the fact your possibly on the verge of death." Silver explained, as the teen looked concerned even more. "But don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm going to keep your heart calm through the ware and tear of your soul being crushed underneath the darkness."

"What?!" Edd shouted in fear.

"Look, just stay calm, you have the strategy to win this. It's in the cards...The cards...the cards..." Silver backed away echoing his voice, while Edd just looked at him.

"What are you doin-" He was cut off by waking up to the sight of the duel. Suddenly, his chest began to glow orange as the top card of his deck glows. "My turn! I draw!" He draws from his deck to see the card he drew was Silver Fang. "Silver. I activate my face down card Heavy Storm!" The entire room was filled with blustery winds, as Katz began to fly into the air from it. Soon both Field spells and cards on the field were destroyed, causing the monsters tied to the spells were destroyed. The cauldron that was under Edd's friends was knocked over.

"Now, I activate my second Magnet Reverse! Revive Valkyrion!" The smart duelist roared as his Valkyrion appeared on his field. "Next, it's time you learned not to mess with me and my friends! I activate Megamorph, doubling his attack power!" A spell card appeared with a strange symbol flying into the magnet warrior doubling in strength [ATK: 7000]. "Its over! Attack with Magnet Saber Slash!" The monster charged at Katz causing him to close his eyes and wait for the end. He didn't feel anything, causing him to open his eyes and see Valkyrion cutting the young duelist's friends free. The magnet warrior walked over to the man and flicked him back to the ground.

 **Edd: Winner!  
** **VS  
** **Katz: 0**

"Leave, now!" Edd bellowed at him causing Katz to run out of the mansion. He then turns to his friends with a sigh, knowing that he'll get chewed out by his short friend for this.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if Chapter three isn't up to my standards, Also I'm going to take this time to address some points reviewers have made.**_

 ** _1\. I can't add OCs into this because its premade to the point where if I tried it'd take a year to make just one chapter for the add ins._**

 ** _2\. Do not rush me, I literally have a hard time adding a good chapter let alone a perfect chapter into this story. So I'm sorry._**


End file.
